Divinity Ending
by Moonlight and Mischief
Summary: When highest power is mixed with immortality, depravity is the only result. Until the time comes to call it to its end. LS universe
1. innocence betrayed'

Disclaimer: I do not own Seras Victoria, Alucard, the Hellsing Institute or the madness that is the Japanese legal system. I do own Sakura, her family and Aidan. Which is a dubious honor.

Dedication: To Metropolis Kid, who kept asking.

* * *

**~x~**

'**innocence betrayed'**

**~x~**

"So far there are two disappearances from this week alone. Two girls, both in high school."

"This week? It's only Thursday."

The stranger nodded, staring down at the pictures on the shining wood surface of the table. He knelt respectfully, mindless of the wrinkles his suit would probably suffer.

"Last week there were five total, most of them on the weekend. The week before the same, before that four and before that three," he let his voice trail off as he met the eyes of his host.

"It's getting worse."

He nodded again. "To my shame, I cannot even say when it started precisely. Tokyo is a busy city. As you know, even before the rise of vampirism, it was all too common for girls to go missing without much comment." He sighed, his eyes looking into one of the still images of the girl looking up at him. "But this…this is madness."

"Is there any chance that they could simply have been turned?"

He shook his head. "Whoever was selecting these girls was careful. All of them were good students, but unremarkable. All of them had serious boyfriends, or had had in the past. None of them were virgins."

"How many girls?"

The stranger clenched his fists where they sat on each leg before looking up at his host.

"At least fifty."

"Are you sure you want this? Are you absolutely sure?"

"…Yes. It must be stopped."

"Then we will stop it."

The man hung his head, shoulders relaxing a little as he let go of a long breath.

"Thank you."

~x~

"_Must_ you fondle each other in my office?"

The two vampires pulled away from each other long enough to blink at their human master.

"Yes."

Elliot sighed, his eyes moving heavenward as he sank into his chair.

"You know, I can't wait for the renovations to be done. Get my office away from your rooms."

The pair looked at each other thoughtfully.

"We should go consecrate the office."

"Put Integra to the blush long after death."

"Her ghost my come forth to shoot at us."

"Put the workers to a blush while they are still quite alive."

"You two _live_ to torment me, don't you?" Elliot muttered.

"Not really," Seras shrugged.

"We are already dead," Alucard pointed out.

"Oh for the love of," Elliot exclaimed, trailing off as a synthesized ding echoed in the small room. The three turned their attention to the vid screen as it flickered into life above the Hellsing leader's desk. For a moment, the room fell quiet before once more Elliot let out a tired breath and looked up to Seras.

"You think you can tear yourself away from him long enough to get Sakura for me?"

"Yes, master."

**~x~**

"Unless you'd like to bring soldiers from one of the higher level squads, the only ones we can send with you for this are Seras and Alucard."

"But I said I want to go! We could go to Harajuku! And see the cherry blossoms! They are in full bloom around this time of year. Go to a shrine, kill a few people. It'll be fun."

The occupants of the room turned an exasperated gaze on Winter who looked around the room at the heavy silence.

"What?"

"Even I must insist that a woman in her eight month of pregnancy should avoid purposefully going into the fray, little one."

"Yes, please. If you won't listen to me, at least listen to Alucard," Elliot sighed wearily.

"Pretty pathetic when you have to hold him up as a voice of reason," Aidan smirked. "She gets the insanity from Uncle Jamie."

"Yeah, uh huh," the Hellsing leader muttered before turning his focus back to Sakura. "With Aidan grounded by his not-wife –,"

"Harsh."

"– and Ethan still recovering from his almost dying the other day, our options are effectively slim."

The Asian girl nodded. "I understand. I also don't really believe that this could be too serious a mission."

"I'm not so sure," Elliot argued. "This is the first time we've received an official request for a mission outside of the country. We need to treat it with utmost respect and a bit of ambassadorship."

"Yeah, unlike last time," Aidan chimed in. "Really should avoid killing the leader of the country this time. Bad PR."

"That aside, Aidan here will be here at _any_ necessary time to help you and of course you have whatever backup you feel necessary. The only condition I must insist on is a time limit of only five days. At that point, we have to pull our resources a bit, recalling Alucard at the very least."

Sakura nodded. "Just the three of us should be fine."

"So," Seras spoke up with a grim smile, "when do we leave?"

**~x~**

"You seem…anxious, police-girl."

Seras looked up from the bag she was packing before giving a slight shrug.

Alucard looked at her, a sly intelligence assessing her petite figure.

"Have you been dreaming again, Seras?"

"Always."

"And you still keep them to yourself, as always," he sighed. "So many years go by and still you shelter and hide your fears and nightmares."

"They are mine to keep, master," she replied, sighing as well.

"I am the first one to say that you should be strong, my draculina, but there _is_ a limit."

She snorted. "And where do you draw that line, Alucard? When do you start relating your nightmares?"

His grin grew wry as he pulled her back to rest against him, nuzzling into the exposed flesh of her neck.

"But then, my clever draculina, what I keep to myself are not visions of nightmares to come."

For a moment, she leaned against him, taking physical comfort where she mentally refused. But it lasted only a few seconds and she was pulling away from him again.

"I need to change before we get going."

"Indeed," he chuckled, turning her to face him. His smile grew suggestive as he began to unfasten her buttons. "Let me help you."

**~x~**

"I loathe airplanes. Nearly two-hundred years of public flight and humans have still failed to find a way to make it comfortable for the masses."

"I do believe the technological focus went to trying to find alternate sources of energy, medicine and options to leave the planet. Not on perfecting the sardine tin," Seras commented with barely concealed impatience. Suddenly, she felt in harmony with every mother who had traveled long distances with her young child as Alucard shifted irritably for the fifth time in two minutes.

"What bothers you so much?" Sakura asked from the other side of the aisle.

Elliot had spared no expense and provided first class seats to his best 'men', affording them with much more room and a small measure of privacy.

"I don't liked closed in spaces."

The two women looked at him incredulously, thoughts idling on the coffin stowed in the cargo hold. Sensing their gaze, he looked away from the window with an expression of tried patience.

"The smell of all the humans at close quarters, captured and defenseless. All closed in. It is…distracting, uncomfortable."

Seras smiled in sympathetic understanding.

"We'll find something for you to slaughter soon enough."

**~x~**

The second time the Tenjou family sat face to face with the Trump Cards of the Hellsing Institute, the atmosphere was completely different. No longer supplicants seeking understanding or a prodigal child, the three came cloaked in an aura of purpose and businesslike efficiency. Seras sat at the front, stocking covered feet tucked under her body in a formal kneeling position as she sat opposite the head of the Tenjou family. The table between them reflected the low lights and was empty except for a single file folder.

"It is nice to see you again, Tenjou-san," she began formally. "I am here as a formal representative of the Hellsing Institute. We are here in response to your official request for aid."

"Thank you for your prompt response, Victoria-san. We are very grateful for your presence. Even though we are meeting for the second time, I would like to welcome you once more as your position of envoy. It means a great deal to us that you would come so far."

He bowed from his kneeling position, lowering his head.

"Douzo yoroshiku."

Seras looked over at Sakura briefly. The younger girl nodded and the de jure leader reciprocated the action.

"Douzo yoroshiku."

Raising his head, Tenjou looked at the three with a grim face.

"All formality aside, I really cannot say how much we appreciate your coming. I realize that our Sakura-chan would have come regardless, but even with her advanced skills and knowledge, we knew that she alone would not be sufficient help to us." He looked over at his daughter with a penitent smile. "Forgive your father for being blunt."

"Of course," she smiled.

"What is the issue at hand?" Seras asked, her tone businesslike.

"I'm afraid, it is nothing simple."

Without another word, he slid the file towards Seras who opened it. It only took a matter of seconds for her to drop it down and stare at her host incredulously.

"You're kidding."

**~x~**

The Emperor of Japan had been young when he'd been changed into a vampire. It had been a decision long in the making, however, and so he was well prepared mentally for such a process. Or so it was presumed. He had kept his flesh pure and refrained from sexual intercourse in preparation for the change. Still, knowing the duty to his line, he had taken pains to see that it would not end.

Before his change, he completed a number of tasks to ensure that should the worst happen, the line of Japanese Emperors would continue.

The first of these was to artificially inseminate his bride. The process took two tries, but finally, a pair of twins were born. The family line would continue in blood.

The second was a closely guarded secret. Before his change, well aware that his mentality would likely be corrupted, he set out a standard of protocol for what to do should the worst happen. Should he die accidentally, should he be taken down by vampire hunters or, in the worst of all cases, should he lose his grasp on humanity completely and turn against his own people.

It was a set of protocols given to two people. The first was the head of the Tenjou family. The second was his younger son. Should his actions be called into question, these two, entirely without motive, would have to agree that necessary actions must be taken.

And on that day in April in the year 2158, the younger twin son of the Emperor approached the Tenjou family and the family agreed.

It was time for things to end.

**~x~**

"You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not."

There was silence for a moment before a burst of laughter echoed over the communicator. The peals of laughter went on for some time before, finally, they began to die down and the image projector flickered to life revealing a red faced Aidan wiping tears from his eyes.

"I think we should go into a new line of work. Political assassination. Probably makes more money," the Irishman chuckled as he calmed down, his fingers working on unseen keys.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Aidan," Sakura commented dryly.

"There is more than a touch of humor to the situation, Flower of Adversity."

Seras rolled her eyes before breaking into the conversation once more.

"Enough. We didn't call to tell you a joke. We called to get your opinion on a battle strategy."

The holographic figure nodded knowingly, still more amused than interested.

"Yes, yes. Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back."

Alucard grinned down at the projector.

"Are you saying that you are, for once, at a loss for words or ideas, little Irishman?"  
"What I'm saying, Ambassador Assassin, is that when it comes to killing one National leader, it takes planning. When it comes to killing two, it takes a bit of detail work." He frowned up at the figure leaning over the projection. "Don't rush a miracle man. You do that and you get rotten miracles."

"You have two hours to call us back with a plan," Seras sighed, wondering once more how she managed to get herself caught in such a ridiculous situation.

"Will do."

**~x~**

"So then, police-girl, did you see this coming?"

Silently staring out the window at the fragile blossoms, she nodded.

"This wasn't some deep dark secret you had to keep under wraps, Seras," he sighed, coming to stand behind her. "You keep too much to yourself at times."

"Pot and kettle, master."

"Are you insisting that you will only divulge these bits of the future you so tantalizingly see only when I start going on like a school girl about the secrets of my past?"

She looked up at him with a smirk. "No, I'm insisting that it is my business and you can keep out." She stuck her tongue out at him girlishly before turning her gaze back out the window.

"You only speak of your visions when you are out of your mind with fright in the dead of sleep during the day." He frowned. "You were once so open with me, my draculina. Is there a trust that I lost somewhere along the way?"

"You sound almost human, master."

He growled at the comment before snorting and letting it slide.

"Gushing like a school girl…maybe."

"Would that be what it took for you to relent?"

"If you wore pigtails."

Laughter echoed through the small room.

"You know, Seras Victoria, I'm beginning to think that you are doing this on purpose to irritate me."

"Have to find a way of getting my own back somehow," she retorted with a grin.

Alucard opened his mouth to respond when the communicator chimed, signaling the awaited call.

"We'll see about that later."

"Won't we."

**~x~**

"Well, here's the deal girls and psychopath," the Irishman began with a yawn. "We have two very high profile targets. The first is the Head of Government, currently known as the Shogun Kuromine Nagare. He tends to keep to himself so, when you go after him, it is going to be very black ops."  
He broke off for another yawn and Seras frowned at the screen.

"Are you awake enough for this?"

"No. Give me a break. You guys are eight hours ahead of me," Aidan grumbled before keying in a few things. "Now, I'm sending you a detailed map of his private home as well as his public office and the rest along with a schedule and points of attack. Everything you need to make a well informed decision on when."

"Not going to make _every_ decision this time, little Irishman?"

Aidan looked at Alucard through the viewer with an expression of nastiness he only allowed himself due to the _thousands_ of miles that separated them.

"I figure you are a big enough boy, Bringer of Blood, to work out how to be dark and creepy and sneak into one guys house all on your own."

The master vampire's laughter was the only response he got to the commentary and, after a moment, continued on with his briefing.

"Now, ladies, when it comes to our high and mighty Emperor, things are a bit different."

The projection flickered momentarily before several images of the reigning Emperor began to appear in sequence.

"He is very high profile and spends nearly all of his time in the company of a large group of people. A very high number of his constant followers are vampires, including the Shogun, which is why we have all the missing girls, I imagine. It will be practically impossible to find him alone or sneak into any domain he calls his own."

"So," Seras frowned, "how do we do this?"

The images disappeared and Aidan's grinning face came back into view, mischief alive in his eyes.

"What you do…is perform a miracle."

* * *

AN: Well, it's a bit short and it's a bit rubbish. But I knew that the first chapter was going to be short since it was mostly intro. Let's just hope the second two chapters (I'm aiming at about three total...short story...) are a bit less rubbish.

My apologies if it is a bit disjointed and whatnot. I knew I had to write it now or it would never happen. I got bit by a previous story idea and it won't let go. So while I do a write up of the notes on that one, I'm writing this one out. Satisfy both elements of the muse.

Hope you enjoyed it. There should be more to follow either this weekend or early next week.

Til next time!


	2. final reign'

Disclaimer: I do not own Seras Victoria, Alucard, the Hellsing Institute or the madness that is the Japanese legal system. I do own Sakura, her family and Aidan. Which is a dubious honor.

Today's chapter is brought to you by Aidan, the mad muse of humor and weirdess. I swear, this story was intended to be series and slightly dramaful. It just didn't work out that way.

* * *

**~x~**

**'final reign'**

**or**

**'black ops, ninja style'**

**~x~  
**

"You know, when he said black ops, I'm fairly sure that he didn't man dressing up like a ninja."

Despite the caustic commentary and evil glare, Alucard merely stood there holding out a ridiculously short bit of clothing that looked like something out of a cosplay. The grin on his face didn't falter no matter how incredulous the look on her face got and, finally, after five minutes of staring at each other, she sighed and snatched the outfit from him.

"Fine, but I'm stating this here and now that I'm only doing this to prevent sudden distraction should you choose to change my clothes for me later."

He shrugged, obviously unconcerned to the reasons as long as the results were there. Since he had accidentally discovered that he could still effect her clothing, he had randomly taken opportunities to adjust her clothing to things that he felt were more "appropriate".

"Bloody hell, Alucard! There is barely anything here! I'm going to have to bend over at some point you know."

"I believe that is what the black…bloomers are for," he chuckled.

"You owe me," she growled as she adjusted her stockings, the high tops to them covering more of her legs than the insanely short…whatever Alucard had given her.

"Think of it this way, police-girl. If for some reason you are discovered, you have a ready made distraction."

Her response was to throw a shoe at him which he quickly caught and offered back to her. When she finished dressing she gave him a piercing glare.

"Next time we have a mission you are going out _naked_."

"If you wish," he agreed peaceably as he turned to escort her from the room. "I'm sure the sight of my raw masculinity should paralyze freaks and destroy all ghouls, such is the magnificence of my naked form."

"Oh, shut up."

When they stepped out of their shared room, they met the surprised looks of the Tenjou family. Sakura looked like she was only barely able to control her amusement and received a threatening glare from her commanding officer.

"Don't ask."

"Of course not, ma'am."

"Let's move out."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't forget the ponytail. All female ninjas always have ponytails."

"Tied back with a ribbon that becomes a weapon," Sakura added with a small guffaw.

Seras, who had stopped in her tracks at Alucard's comment, sighed heavily and looked to the sky for patience at the younger girl's remark. Silently, for the hundredth time or more, she asked herself how she'd gotten into such an idiotic position and, once again, didn't like the answer.

**~x~**

"There are pictures, right? _Please_ tell me there are pictures."

"Aidan, if you do not shut up _right now_, I swear on all that is Holy that I will tell Maureen every last detail of what you do on a regular mission."

A moment of silence followed the low spoken threat as the four combatants stood around the communicator. Finally, after a long pause, the Hellsing strategist sighed.

"That is a _very_ low blow, Ice Queen. I'd be proud of your strategy if it wasn't against me."

Seras smirked. "Now, we are about to commence the operation. If everything goes well –,"

"And Alucard doesn't play with his food."

" – then we should complete the mission within a half hour. If we do not check in with you within an hour, please go to plan B."

"Righto," the Irishman agreed. "But I beg of you to not force us to plan B. My esteemed cousin is a bit crazier than usual. I really don't want to get shot giving her bad news."

Sakura chuckled. "We'll try to come back in one piece."

"All right then. I'll be expecting to hear from you at the latest in precisely one hour. Good luck."

Seras slipped the communicator into the pouch at her waist before looking at the assembled group.

"Sakura, Tenjou-san, are you ready?"

The two nodded. Dressed as a maiko, an apprentice geisha, Sakura and her father, posing as her protector, were to infiltrate through the front door. Rumor had it that the Shogun had a weakness for young pretty girls (aside of the ones that had gone missing) and would often invite the promising maiko to entertain him and his guests. Girls all over the country sought out the opportunity as a chance to launch themselves into a better life.

Many were known to show up on his door step unannounced. They were among the only guests that were invited in without prior invitation.

"We will wait for your signal to approach the meeting room. If, for any reason, you feel that it would be better to withdraw or that the plan would go awry if executed, signal us as soon as possible."

The father and daughter nodded their understanding.

"All right. See you inside. Ganbatte."

Bowing briefly, the two turned and made their way quickly up the long drive towards the house. The two vampires watched them as they left before turning to look at each other. Well, more accurately, Seras watched the two leave and Alucard watched Seras watching them leave. When she turned to look at him, the gleam in his eye was anything but wholesome and rather lacking in the chaotic glee that he usually reveled in before a battle.

Seras sighed.

"I knew this outfit was a bad idea. I'm practically naked."

"We could fix that."

"Master! We don't have time for this."

"We have at least twenty minutes," he purred, stepping closer to her.

She turned to face him completely and placed a soft hand on his chest. Looking up at him with wide blue eyes she pursed her lips.

"Master. Alucard…."

Chuckling, he leaned in to meet her before he was abruptly cut off. More than twenty feet away before he came completely to an understanding of what had just happened, he watched his bride walk off in the opposite direction, the fabric of her clothes doing nothing but accentuate the curves of her body as she moved.

"Go kill things Alucard. Start on the outer perimeter and work your way in."

"You are far too distracting, draculina," he grumbled, turning to complete his part of the mission.

"Entirely your fault."

"I'll take advantage of it later."

"You do that."

**~x~**

For all that they often lived and died by the sword, there was much to be said for those who could use their skills in subterfuge to win the battle. As such, it had been a tradition in their family that any woman who would swear to uphold the tradition of the Tenjou family would be educated in all of the traditional arts. From a very early age, Sakura had been trained in the art of the tea ceremony, flower arrangement and, once she had completed junior high, classical training as a geisha.

All the seemingly endless training proved its worth as she and her father were ushered in before the lord Shogun.

"Ah, I see we have another pretty _maiko_ to stand before us," he chuckled darkly as she bowed gracefully before him and his assembled guests.

"Yes, Kuromine-sama," her father began respectfully. "Our little maiko is about to go through her coming of age ceremony and we thought you might be gracious enough to allow her to entertain you once she reached the level of geisha."

"And so you have brought her to me for an introduction," the Shogun laughed.

He was a very young looking man, no more than seventeen before his turning, Sakura guessed. But, there was an age to his eyes that reminded her of Seras, a reflection of the weight of living. His appearance seemed flawless and, in other circumstances, she might have found him handsome. It was a fact that he knew, that radiated from each step he took as he approached her kneeling form.

"Tell me, little maiko, what is your name?"

"Yumeko."

"Child of dreams indeed," he murmured, running a cold finger down her cheek. "You are quite lovely, Yumeko-chan."

"You are gracious, my lord Shogun."

"I see your patron has brought your samisen," the Shogun observed with a smirk. "Play for us. Entertain us well. And, if you do, perhaps I can show what it is to have an immortal patron."

"Yes, Kuromine-sama."

**~x~**

The night held an unusual stillness, a quiet that seemed out of place so deep in such a large city. Even the sounds of nature seemed muted, the natural wildlife of all areas silenced or driven away by the unnatural creatures that existed within the walls of the estate. Only the sound of water rippling through man-made streams and waterfalls mixed with the soft sound of blossoms rustling in the wind.

That and the rough sound of bodies hitting the ground.

Arrogant vampire though he might be, the shogun understood politics and the malice of those who would go against him. Well-armed men guarded the perimeter of the large estate while several more patrolled through the courtyards and gardens. They were well trained and loyal to their job (though whether out of love for their lord or their paycheck was anyone's guess).

It was, all things said, a formidable display of protection. Most of the world would be kept away by just knowing of the security systems without even having to see them first hand. Most. Not all.

Seras silently downed the twentieth security personnel that she came across, mentally questioning the need for so many people. They had been a mix of low level vampires and humans. The former she had done away with quickly and the latter she had incapacitated. A personal choice she had a feeling Alucard had not made

Suddenly, she became aware of a moist touch to her thigh and looked down to find the master vampire lapping at a trace of blood on her pale skin. Senses heightened by the violence, she momentarily contemplated allowing him to have a bit more fun before logic reinstate itself in her mind. With a sigh, she shook him off, glaring down at his unrepentant grin.

"We should move inside now."

"Indeed. One of those curious futon would be far more comfortable than the grass," he murmured as he nibbled lightly on the flesh of her outer thigh. "Not that comfort is necessary."

"Are you in heat or something?" she finally exclaimed in exasperation as she dragged him up to his feet.

"Would it get me anywhere if I said yes?"

"It would get you a knife to the forehead."

Chuckling softly, he pressed a kiss to the marks of her turning.

"Then shall I say that aside of murder and mayhem, ravishing your delectable form is my highest pleasure and priority?"

Rolling her eyes, she softened enough to steal a fierce kiss before turning to walk towards the large building where their prey lay.

"Later."

**~x~**

After one song played and another danced to, Sakura was beginning to feel nervous as to the success of the plan. There were twelve other vampires in the room with the Shogun. If her skills did not prove good enough, the entire night would go to waste. Still, she gave every effort to not let her anxiousness show as she participated in the flirtatious conversation. Her role was to be enticing and calm and she would do it even if it killed her.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that.

After what felt like hours, the Shogun rose to his feet and smiled down at her condescendingly.

"Yumeko-chan, you have proven yourself to be quite the apprentice. You have learned your skills well and would be the crown jewel to any home that would invite you."

"My most gracious thanks, my lord Shogun," she answered modestly.

"In fact," he continued, running a finger down the line of her exposed neck, "I think such a jewel as you should live to entertain the world for many years longer than your youth would allow."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Why don't you come with me and we can…discuss…such an arrangement?"

At impossibly the same time, Sakura both relaxed and tensed at his words. Even as she rejoiced that the plan would go through as planned, she knew the hardest part was yet to come. On the surface, however, she smiled.

"Of course, my lord Shogun."

Gracefully, she rose to her feet, taking only the barest of seconds to signal her father with her eyes before stepping into an adjoining chamber with the vampire lord. The door closed behind them with a quite snap and all eyes turned to the maiko's patron.

A man who seemed to transform before their very eyes leaving all pretense of a patron behind as he stepped into the well worn mantle of a warrior.

**~x~**

A quiet tone sounded from the communicators in their ears signaling to the two vampires that Sakura had gotten the Shogun alone. They finished off what was left of the security before heading to the large meeting room where they sensed the presence of the Tenjou Makoto.

"Now remember, ninja-girl," Alucard smirked as they stepped up to the door. "You can't use your gun. Ninjas use swords."

"You are having entirely too much fun with this Master," she sighed tiredly.

"When you get as old as I am, you have to find your entertainments where you can."

"Like dressing me up in an outfit that would make a porn star blush?"

"That," he grinned, looking her over once more, "is just a bonus."

She glared at him.

"Just remember, Alucard," she threatened. "Naked."

"Pervert."

**~x~**

Had their attention not been fixed on the miraculously transformed and suddenly armed human in their midst, they might have caught sign of the two vampires as they phased through the walls. As it was, the first indication they had that they were no longer alone in the room came when the smell of blood washed through the room and the sound of a human head hitting the ground echoed in the silent space.

All eyes turned to find a petite blonde woman standing above the corpse of their fellow vampire. Any immediate response was stilled as they took in the sight of her curvaceous form clad only in bits of fabric, her tongue running a line down the blade she held in her hand, removing the traces of blood. This very hesitation allowed for the other vampire to put down two further vampires.

Then chaos broke loose.

Between the experience demon hunter and the two vampires, the fight took only moments. Their hesitation fell into shock placing the young vampires into an even greater disadvantage. For most, the last vision they saw was the shine of a blade and the glimmer of red eyes before they met their true and final end. It was slaughter.

In the end, the three invaders exchanged glances, sharing a slight sense of disappointment as they cleaned and sheathed their weapons. Only Alucard seemed to find humor at the ease of the kill as he looked around the mass of red that stained the walls and floor before meeting the gaze of his bride.

"Told you. Distraction."

**~x~**

"Immortality is a gift that shouldn't be granted to just anyone," he commented as he lead her further into his private quarters. "One should earn that right. Some do it by being uncommonly intelligent, others by possessing strong skills or talents. Others merely because they are truly beautiful and beauty is a thing that should never be wasted."

She eyed him carefully as left her to stand in the middle of a large room. Behind a screen, she could see a large bed with rumbled sheets. They had, apparently, reached his own private bedroom. Still, he did not lead her to it, preferring instead to observer her, pacing in a large circle around her.

"You, my dear, seem to possess many of these. Your beauty is quite remarkable and your talent exceptional. I'd even go so far to say that I sense a great intelligence lurking behind the shining eyes you display. A rare treasure, indeed."

"I'm glad you think so, my lord Shogun."

He nodded casually, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Normally when I see a fine girl like you, my blood comes to boil and I can't help the urge to…partake. And, I confess, I feel that urge now."

"Oh?" she murmured, pretending confusion.

"Yes, you are quite the appetizing meal. But," he sighed, "I feel I should give you the chance so few are offered."  
"What is that?"

He threw back his head and laughed. "Do not play coy with me! Clever girl that you are, you know I can only mean one thing. The world knows that I am a vampire. I have been for, oh, so many years." He looked at her, a touch of sadness in his eyes. "We were convinced, our Divine Emperor and I, that it would be the best of all things. The world would be ours and we would be the ultimate rulers. What wars could be fought when there was no need to worry about who would succeed another? What fear would there be of the unknown when you could have an reign immortal?"

He sighed, looking for a moment so old and ancient that she nearly gasped when he met her eyes.

"But, I'm afraid it wasn't so. It was a seductive lie."  
"Was it, my lord?"

Silently, he nodded, dark hair momentarily obscuring his young features. Then, once more he looked at her.

"He changed, you know."

"Who?"

"The Emperor. Once, a long time ago, he was very idealistic. He sought immortality as a way to solve the ails of our country. But, in the end he couldn't take it. Sometimes, long life is only a solace cause you know that one day it will end. One day, there will be a reckoning and you can see your life as it finishes and see the good and evil that you have done." He shrugged.

"He was my friend, in all of this. But no longer. The idea of immortality broke him. He has given in to wants and desires that were not really his own." His eyes rose to the ceiling, as if contemplating the idea. "Perhaps from a lack of childhood."

With a casual shrug, he turned to face her completely.

"And, as much as it is my job to rule the people of this country, it is my job to keep my lord happy."

"By providing him with girls to feed off of?"

He nodded slightly before stilling in his action. Slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"You are not what you appear to be at all, are you little maiko?"

"How many girls did you take off the street and feed to our Divine Emperor? How many innocents shed their blood to feed him?"

"I can't even remember their number," he answered coldly, eyes thoughtful. "There were so many starting so long ago. He always did have a taste for the young. I do, too, but I prefer more…lasting relationships."

"And that is forgivable?"

"Tell me," he commanded, voice like ice, "what is your real name, little maiko?"

She grinned, bowing slightly without taking her eyes from him.

"My name is Tenjou Sakura. I have come to kill you."

He threw his head back in laughter, so amused at the very idea. "You kill me, little maiko? The last daughter of the Tenjou line that was banished to another country? You kill me?"

Laughter over took his words once more before it was suddenly cut short. His shocked face stilled and looked down to find the length of katana slipping once more from his heart.

"Rule number one, my lord, is to never take your eyes off your opponent," she instructed, taking stance once more as he stared dumbfounded at the sword she seemed to have conjured from thin air.

"Rule number two: always check what a girl has in her kimono."

Her comment was punctuated by the sickening sound of steel cutting through flesh and the quiet thud of his head bouncing on the floor.

With a practiced move, she flicked the blood from her blade and drew the sheath from the line of her back. The blade had barely found its resting place with a soft click as the door slid open to reveal the sight of her blood splattered comrades. She gave them a cursory nod before turning to leave the room, her father close behind.

Alucard watched after her for a moment before grinning down at Seras.

"Should I check and see what you are hiding in there as well, my draculina?"

She stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes in an expression of tried patience. Then, without another word, she turned and walked from the room, dialing up Hellsing to give her report.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

AN: The last chapter will probably take me slightly longer but it's 90% planned out. Just depends on how inefficent my coworkers are in getting me the information I need.

Hope the humor wasn't too much. And I know Alucard was a bit OOC...but I figure boredom on a perverse and immortal mind would bring about weird things. And, while not shown too often, one of Seras' chief feelings towards her master in the manga was DEFINITELY exasperation. Why not have fun with both right?

Terms:

maiko- apprentice geisha. If you don't know what a geisha is, you should look it up. They are rather nifty.

s(h)amisen - a three string banjo type instrument. it is a traditional instrument of Japan and is used both as an accompaniment to song and dance.

ganbatte - literally it translates as "do your best" or "work hard". the more colloquial translation would be "good luck" (hard workers, the Japanese)

douzo yoroshiku - this came up last chapter and I forgot to put the note up. this roughly translates to "take care of me" or "I'm in your care" and is usually part of a formal greeting. there is a plethora of cultural background for this term...but more or less you get the idea.

Hope you liked it!

Til next time!


	3. immortality'

Disclaimer: I do not own Seras Victoria, Alucard, the Hellsing Institute or the madness that is the Japanese legal system. I do own Sakura, her family and Aidan. Which is a dubious honor.

Dedication: To Angel Reaper,...um...Happy Birthday?

SO! This was totally supposed to be out the friday before Memorial Day. Except I didn't finish the last page and then (as anyone who followed the pretty link to the 'homepage' might have learned) a week of evil and aggravating things happened. So, finally, today I sat down and finished it.

It's...different.

* * *

**~x~**

**'immortality'**

**~x~  
**

"The Emperor, you understand, is never on his own," Aidan yawned as a series of images appeared on the screen. "And when I say he's never alone, I mean there are typically no less than fifty people in his presence at all times."

"Fifty?" Seras asked, startled.

"And that's when he sleeps. So fifty people on high guard. In the middle of a fortress surrounded by even more people."

"This goes far beyond healthy paranoia," she muttered, a touch of reluctant awe in her voice.

"Weakling," Alucard scoffed. Then, his expression cleared to a sort of grudging respect. "But he realizes it as a good ruler should."

"Glad you approve, Sovereign Psychopath," Aidan sighed, coming back into view. "Can I get on with this so I can get something vaguely resembling sleep?"

"Yes, please," Seras insisted.

"So, the only time this guy comes out in the open is when he is surrounded by people. Hundreds sometimes thousands. He is never out of the public eye or off television."

"So…," Sakura summed up hesitantly, "No matter what, this is going to be public. We are going to have to kill him in front of everyone."

"Pretty much, flower of grace."

"So how do we do that without setting the entire country at war with Hellsing?" Seras sighed. "If this goes wrong and we are caught, it would be an international incident no matter who offered what explanations."

Aidan grinned, looking the most awake he had for the entire conversation. Mad humor sparkled in his eyes as he leaned forward and asked one question, voice laden with triumph.

"Tell me, what do you know about Mount Fuji?"

**~x~**

"So, who gets to wear the kimono this time?"

"You look more the part, Sakura."

"Not really, actually. They were supposed to be fair with hair that shone brilliantly in the light of the moon."

"I still in no way look Japanese."

"Yes, but unlike me, you can fly."

"…We could make you fly."

"Seras, as contradictory as this may sound, this is the Emperor of my country. Vampire while he may be, he is not only the head of state but also the head of the Shinto religion, a religion I still follow…more or less. I hate to sound foolish, but this is a lot to ask of a person. Until very recently, I respected this man greatly. It is…like asking a Catholic to kill the Pope."

"I'd gladly kill the Pope."  
"Master, you aren't Catholic."

"I was. The Church of England is hardly much different."

"Alucard…shut up."  
"If I were able to do this for you, Miss Tenjou, I would. I understand what it is to feel betrayed by your faith."

"That is a surprisingly…mature and sensible statement coming from you, Master."

"Unfortunately, I don't my wearing a kimono would have the same effect."

"There's an image."

"…Fine. I'll do it. But so help me, if I hear one word from either of you about how I look dressed up like that, I will do away with both of you."

"Thank you, Seras."

"You're welcome, Sakura."

"Now on to making my No-Life Queen look like a princess."

"…I'm never going to hear the end of this, will I?"

"No."

**~x~**

"Now, in one week, the Emperor is going to have a public _hanami_ party on the banks of Lake Kawaguchi. It is the night of the full moon which should allow for as close to daylight night offers for the viewing."

"_Hanami_?"

Sakura looked over to Alucard who seemed confused by the odd term. "Flower viewing. For the cherry blossoms."

"If this weren't such an efficient country, I would say that you were all doomed," he muttered darkly, a touch of exasperation in his voice. "Throwing a party to look at flowers."

"Anyway," Aidan continued with a smirk, "they are making a right festival of it. A grand feast, traditional lanterns and kimono or yukata and a few performers."

Seras sighed. "Aidan, this seems like a foolish idea. There are going to be even _more_ people around. Potential witnesses and casualties should be kept to a minimum."

"Yes, they should, O Queen of the Night," he allowed with a satisfied smirk. "But you are overlooking the special situation, the special opportunity for the spectacular to happen, a miracle."

"What?"

"The presence of the immortal Emperor in the shadow of Mount Fuji – a smoking Mount Fuji – on the night of a full moon."

Suddenly, Sakura went very still, eyes wide and bright.

"Oh."

**~x~**

_Once there lived an old man who worked through his long years as a bamboo cutter. One day as he worked at his task, he saw a bamboo shoot that glowed with unnatural light. Carefully, he cut it open to find a small child inside. Amazed, he brought the child home and began to care for it…_

**~x~**

"It's the oldest recorded story we have in this country. We are taught it from childhood."

"Drawing from that which they are indoctrinated with from their earliest memories to cover up the murder of their sovereign. …Aidan Fitzpatrick, I must applaud you."

"Why thank you, Devilish Demon. I try."

**~x~**

_…time passed and she grew to be as a normal human excepting her great beauty. So beautiful was she that even those who saw her for only a moment would speak of her beauty until the rumor of it spread through the land._

**~x~**

Seras ran her fingers down the thin fabrics nervously. She had been rather surprised to find that the outfit she would be wearing would not be a kimono. Rather, it came as close to Western clothing she had ever seen among the traditional clothing of Japan. The silken white cloth of the top made sensual folds over her chest before tying just under her breasts, ends fluttering loosely. Bright blue silk made the topmost layer of her full skirt adding a shock of brilliant color to the white. The entire ensemble seemed almost more reminiscent of traditional Hindu clothing without the detailed embroidery than the traditional kimono she had seen in the past.

She felt naked.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I wore this little clothing in public," she murmured embarrassedly. "If it weren't for the long skirt, I don't think I'd be able to do this at all, Sakura."

"I'm sure you've worn a bathing suit before, Seras," the younger girl chuckled as she styled the blonde hair.

"Not since about 1999 or so."

The Asian girl stilled in her movements, eyes wide and startled.

"You weren't kidding about it being a while weren't you?"

The vampire chuckled nervously. "Hellsing doesn't give you much time for leisure."

"No," Sakura agreed. "It doesn't."

"I feel so silly wearing this. I must look foolish."

"Quite the contrary, my draculina," Alucard chuckled, picking her hand up to press kiss to the back. "You look beautiful."

**~x~**

_Soon there arrived five princes who sought her hand in marriage. Furious, the old man tried to send them away…._

**~x~**

"I don't like the idea of so many men looking at you like this though," Alucard stated, eyes narrowed as he looked at his bride standing before him in all her finery. "They don't have the right to look at you."

**~x~**

_...when they would not leave, she promised to marry the one who completed the task she assigned him. They quickly agreed and listened to each task she gave in turn only to realize as they listened that each were truly impossible and thatr she had no intentions of marrying any of them._

**~x~**

"You don't need to be jealous, Master," she commented distractedly as she adjusted her clothing, her mind more focused on the fact that it would be next to impossible to conceal a weapon in the skimpy outfit. "It's not like I'd want anyone else but you."

Her focus elsewhere, she missed the satisfied smirk of the master vampire and the happy grin of the girl helping her to dress.

**~x~**

_…and when she refused a final time to come to his palace and meet with him, the Emperor ordered a royal hunt in the area near the bamboo cutter's home so that he might catch a glimpse of her. As he approached the home he saw a brilliant light and new instinctively that it was her._

_Carefully, he approached her and upon finally seeing her beauty, he immediately claimed his love for her and begged that she marry him and return to his palace._

_Stricken, she offered him no task but simply refused his offer of marriage. She told him kindly that she could not marry him since she did not belong to his country. He offered again and again she refused._

_Years passed and his love for her grew deeper with each day but to him she offered no more than friendship._

**~x~**

"Now, for this to be truly believable, you are going to have to be very affectionate with him," Tenjou Makoto instructed as they prepared to leave. "No matter how miraculous events may be to witness, if you do not appear to truly love him, there will be immediate doubt."

"I'm sure I can do it for a few minutes at least," Seras shrugged. "Can't be that hard."

Sakura nodded. "You are a pretty loving person when you are yourself, Seras. It's why we like you so much. Just…smile at him and make sure you touch his face and hands and such."

"The penalty for a man touching you is death."

The three looked at Alucard who loomed dauntingly in the corner.

"Well, Alucard, that is rather the idea."

**~x~**

_…after months of her strange behavior, she finally turned to the old man who had taken in her in and raised her as his own._

_"Father, I must at last tell you that I am not of this world. Truly, I belong to the kingdom of the moon and there I must return though I do not want it so."_

_Her adoptive parents gasped. "No, daughter! How can you leave us behind?"_

_"I do not wish it," she replied sadly, "but on the night of the enxt full moon, I shall have no choice. I must go."_

**~x~**

"Now you are somewhat impervious to things like freezing and suffocating so the farther up you can be when you come down, the better."

"I'm sure I can go pretty high."

"Just make sure you stay in the light of the moon during your desent. If it is clouded over, you'll lose the crowd."

"Can't have that."

**~x~**

_In his grief, the old man sought out the Emporer, pleading with him that he command she stay. But for all the Emporer's might, she insisted that she must go. Tears in her eyes, she wished the Emporer farewell…_

**~x~**

"You ready for this?"

Seras looked over at Sakura, trepedation in her eyes.

"Hard to say. If everything goes right, this should be easy and the most bloodless extermination of an enemy in our history."

"A boring thought," Alucard muttered.

"But if it goes wrong, not only is there the probability of starting an international war but there will be thousands of people trying to kill me all at once."

"Then make sure things go right," her former master grumbled.

Seras smiled, the expression sweet and loving.

"Yes, Master."

**~x~**

_…after she drank a portion of the elixir of immortality, she turned to those who had been sent to retrieve her and asked them to wait. Quickly, she wrote a message to the Emperor and attached what was left of the elixir. She sent it with a messenger asking that he take it to the Emperor as quickly as possible._

**~x~**

She stepped up to the opening of the aircraft, wind rushing past them at the high altitude, and took a steadying breath. It was one thing to give oneself enough forward momentum to overcome gravity's pull. It was another thing entirely to control that pull to maintain an even speed of descent.

Her feet were bare, toes curling over the lip of the doorway and the cold metal giving a touch of reality to the surreal moment. Turning her head slightly, she locked eyes with the stern face of her former master, nodding slightly to him. Then once more she turned her eyes to the gleaming world below.

And stepped out into the open air.

**~x~**

_…upon reading the words, the Emperor was overcome with a great sadness. Heart wrent with sorrow, he asked of his soldiers which mountain was closest to heaven. In turn they told him it was the Great Mountain of the Suruga Province…_

**~x~**

The sky was cloudless and the glow of the moon cast the great Mount Fuji in an otherworldly glow. Before it, along the banks of one of the lakes, lights danced in the night and laughter filtered up into the night. Wind whispered softly through the trees, occasionally scattering the precious blossoms into the air to land gracefully on outstretched hands, silken hair and smiling faces. The atmosphere was alight with cheer and comfort, a festival to end all surrounding a pastime so a part of their history as to be inseparable.

And the Divine Lord Emperor sat before them all, childlike joy gracing his ever fair features, open for all the country to see. He sat on a platform above them all so that any who would gaze upon the faces of he or his family could do so with ease. A display of generosity and love.

And it was into that harmony of night and beauty that a lone figure was seen in the moonlit sky, drifting slowly down from the heavens. She seemed bourne from the ethereal light that surrounded her, her beauty springing from light and from myth.

And to the earth she gently glided, face serene, to stand before the Emperor.

**~x~**

_…sending his soldiers with the letter and the bottle that held the Elixir of Immortality, he commanded they burn it at the summit of that Great Mountain with the hope that the message would reach the Kingdom of the Moon and his beloved princess. For without her, an immortal life would mean nothing._

**~x~**

By the time she gracefully set foot on the platform the Emperor sat upon, the entire gathered crowd was captivated, gaze immovable from the sight. The creature, for she could be no mortal man, seemed entirely composed of beauty and serenity. Her pale features held a wistful smile as her eyes sparkled with compassion and love. Everything from the long hair that shone silver in the moon's glow to the crystal blue of her ageless eyes spoke of otherworldly grandeur as she stood motionless before the Emperor.

Something about her seemed different, even to the vampiric eyes of the Lord Emperor who rose to stand before her. Something in the way she stood, in the shadows of her eyes and the way she held her head, spoke of a power older than any they could understand. It spoke of true immortality and yet of innocence and peace. She was, indeed, a thing apart and there was not a mind in the vastness of the crowd that didn't think of the _tennyo_, the celestial maidens, and the story of Kaguya-hime. He stood before her, in awe of a creature for the first time in his memory.

"My memory was taken from me the moment I put on the mantle of my people," she began, her words a bare whisper that still seemed to echo through all of the festival, "but before they left I had sent the Elixir of Immortality so that, over time, I might be reminded of the one I had loved but could not have."

She looked away to the smoking mountain in the distance, tears shining in her eyes.

"It was burned and sent in vapors up to the Kingdom where I live, the embers of the love we were forbidden to share waking up the memories I had lost. But the chance was gone. Sorrow broke his heart and a broken man, he died not long after."

Her eyes returned to his, a smile peeking through the sorrow of her expression.

"But his soul now lies within you, blood of his blood and heir to his title."

She reached out a hand to him, fingers lightly touching his face in a caress so sweet that it brought tears to his own eyes.

"I see him in you, my lord Emperor. I see in you that man that I could not love. And now that immortal soul resides in an immortal body and could live with me until eternity." She paused, features composed of longing and voice in the tone of a beggar. "If you come with me."

The Emperor stared at her beauty and could not speak. The tale they had all been told in childhood come true before his eyes, for what else could it be? In centuries past vampires were once believed to be nothing more than myth and legend and they were proven to be true. Could it be that the celestial maidens so reverently spoken of were also of fact rather than fiction?

"Will you come with me?" she pleaded once more, her hand come up to press lightly to his chest.

He didn't realize that he had nodded and uttered a quiet 'yes' until, tears streaming from her eyes, she threw her arms around him. Whispers flowed like waves through the assembled crowd speaking of dreams and hopes and desires. It was a night that all knew they would remember until their death and beyond, passing it on to their children and on through the ages. The night the Divine Lord Emperor at last met with his immortal love and left this world behind.

And as they watched, the embracing pair began to glide silently into the night, ascending ever higher into the gleaming light of the moon until they were but specs of darkness in an eternal night sky.

**~x~**

_So it was that the Great Mountain got it's name. For the soldiers and their heavy burden as they came from the mountain after their sorrowful deed. For the wish of love immortal tainted and taken away. Mount Fuji and the pillars of its smoke became the symbol of immortality and of impossible love that lived in hope…_

**~x~**

She felt disgusted, holding him so close to her body as they rose into the night sky. However, flight was still a shakey enough concept that she dared not risk a looser grip lest he fall to the ground below and reveal their grand scheme to the masses below.

"Tell me," she murmured enticingly as they climbed ever higher. "What women have you had before me? I have to admit to being a jealous sort."

"I had a wife that I never desired. And I've had some…girls before. But it was nothing serious, just a step that must be taken to prevent their immortality."

"Just a step? Then they didn't want you?"

He shrugged, an awkward movement in their position. "They might have but it wasn't of upmost concern, honestly."

"So not only a mass murderer but a rapist, check."

His face broke in confusion before mortal shock stole his expression and an outcry of pain rent through the air. Looking down he found her hand holding a small blade pushed hilt to flesh into his most private of places.

"Rapists disgust me," she remarked scornfully before throwing him inside the waiting space of the hovering craft.

Pain ripped through him and if he even heard her scathing words, he did not give answer as he curled unto himself on the floor of the craft. She didn't seem to notice, more concerned with the stain of red that now coated the soft fabrics of her skirt. For the first time in mor than a century, she looked at the red liquid with revulsion, choosing to wipe the blood from her hands on the cloth rather than lick it from her flesh.

"Oh, good," her lover remarked as he stepped from the shadows, "you didn't kill him."

"He's all yours," she smirked.

"Indeed."

From one moment to the next, the screaming emasculated vampire on the floor dissapeared into the liquid shadows of Alucard's powers and was gone.

"Alright," Seras sighed. "Let's go back so I can get this stuff off of me and take a nice long bathr."

"Yes, ma'am."

**~x~**

"So…the Emperor?" Sakura queried as the two relaxed in the rejuvenating waters of the open-air hot spring.

"Alucard took him away and is probably doing any number of things that I'm fairly sure I don't actually want to know about in detail."

"So we'll count that as a kill."

"Yes," Seras sighed, leaning her head back on the stone behind her, eyes closed.

"Aidan says you deserve an Oscar."

The vampire smiled. "Remind me to thank him."

"Not sure you want to," Sakura remarked with a shrug. "I'm sure he'll find some way to torment you about this for years to come."

"Probably," Seras sighed. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at her companion. "Do we have any official word on whether or not we are going to be blamed for all this?"

The native woman nodded. "While there is some video of what happened tonight, almost none of it shows your face and even then, it showed only bits at a time. So, we think you'll be free and clear of all of it."

"Nice to know. What about the Shogun?"

Sakura sighed. "There we might be in a bit more trouble. I was caught on camera, a pretty good shot too. And while it came by Imperial decree, the fact that I killed the Shogun will still not go over well with a good number of people. He had a lot of supporters."

"Still," the vampire smiled, "two more mean nasty vampires gone and the rule of your country has returned to humans once more. As it should be."

"I can drink to that," the girl grinned, plucking two saucers of sake from the floating tray.

Silently, the two women saluted each other before drinking the rice wine and looking up into the infinite night sky, completely at peace.

* * *

AN: So the first image I had of this chapter was Sakura dressed up like a celestial maiden and flying at the Emperor with a katana. Then they both had to die. And then it was Seras who has already established flying abilities (flying to London after taking a quick nip on Pip). ...And then my mass anger at the entire world last week left me kinda brain dead. "Castle" consoled me a bit cause Nathan Fillion is awesome but...yeah.

So it ended up a lot less bloody than originally imagined. A lot more...imagery filled.

Anyway, the fairy tale or fable or whatever that is 'quoted' throughout the story is my own retelling of parts of the **_"The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter"_** or **_"Princes Kaguya._**" I read about five different versions of it before coming up with what is said above. There is a LOT more to it as each prince gets his own subsection and is an interseting read. It is also the oldest known literature of the Japanese culture.

Also, as was stated above, _hanami_ literally means 'flower looking or viewing' and is usually celebrated in March or April (depending on when the sakura are blooming) by going out with a picnic with family and friends or going for a long walk. You sometimes see it in manga and anime without them specifically mentioning what they are doing. (though there is a pretty funny chapter in Full Metal Panic! Overload that talks about it .)

Hope it was satisfactory if not great. .

Previews for next time!

**Human, Conditional:** (the title may change. I hate coming up with titles. Only summaries are worse.) Anywho, this is a Firefly/Hellsing crossover. It will be set in the Life Sentence Universe but..as any Firefly fan would tell you, a few centuries in the future so the only carry over characters aside of Seras and Alucard will be Shiara and Michael (with a very weird cameo by Aidan). It will feature much of the time line before the events of Firefly proper and deal with a lot of the backstory of the terraforming, settling of the worlds and the eventual war. It will also continue on through the BDM. Should all things go well (yeah right) it should be fairly epic...If you are a firefly fan.

(Untitled thus far): Somewhat inspired by my recent foray into all aired episodes of Castle, this will be a story about a homicide detective in London who, while investigating a series of murders, begins to have a series of very vivid dreams that have her living in the Dark ages and prominently feature a strange man she has come across during the investigation.

Should be intersting. I'm hoping to work out both timelines and story outlines before I start work on either so that I can write them simultaneously. I was bit by the bug.

...And I'm sure there will be a one-shot here or there somewhere along the way. Especially since I have a national conference in Flordia to go to. Nothing inspires writing like boredom and nothing inspires boredom like 4 straight days of Powerpoint presentations.

Til next time!


End file.
